


Friends ?

by Girl_under_the_glasses



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Confessions, Drunken Nights, F/M, Friendship, Games, Humour, Letters, Mystery, Pranks, Rivalry, School, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daroline friendship, paintings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 17,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_under_the_glasses/pseuds/Girl_under_the_glasses
Summary: Klaus and Caroline are best friends from childhood, who are in love with each other but afraid to confess so. What happens when the whole of Mystic Falls helps them plus there is a mysterious note writer to concern about. So follow the adventure filled with prank nights, games, romantic notes and family bonding.It's actually fun and sweet guys, read at your own risk.Also available in Wattpad.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Caroline Forbes & Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes & Katherine Pierce, Caroline Forbes/Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys love Klaroline as much as I do !!!!

A girl came running into the school hallway .Her sneakers skidding against the floor due to her speed. She went to a locker which was decorated with the name caroline and opened it and there it was the little note addressed to her.

Caroline , with her blonde hair and cheerleader body was one of the popular girls in school. But after her parents divorce she was left all alone , with her dad going off with his partner and her mom immersing herself in work , she was often alone. These notes left in her locker were her only repreive, her only source of joy. With a happy smile on her face she opened the note waiting for another information that she could find about her mysterious writer.

_"Dear Caroline,_

_Niel diamond who sang the song 'sweet caroline' really did justice to your name, but your voice is more divine than the angels._

_Aren't you gald, your are an only child without any siblings; without them blackmailing , sneaking around and irrtating you. Just 10 days before graduation my sweet caroline , then you can spread your wings in busy newyork city, spooky New Orleans, sunny beaches and anywhere else your heart desires._

_P.S:Don't leave anymore booby traps around its getting tiresome passing the numerous rat traps while trying to get to your locker .Hope you are happy ! (by the way this is sarcasm)"._

_From,_

_A Friend._

Caroline laughed out loud when she imagined an actual person jumping over the rat traps to leave the letter in her locker.Caroline awakened from her stupor when other students started arriving for the school. She quickly hid her note in her shoulder bag and went to her homeroom, sitting in her assigned seat ,she thought about her note writer.

Obviously her writer (she already figured out that it was 'He') has siblings, studies in her school and has heard her sing. If she was honest with herself she didn't think anyone has even heard her sing in her life. Her letter started appearing when she was sixteen just a year younger than she was now, when she was depressed about life in general and was wondering the answer to her existence .The letters came as an answer .

First she was apprehensive about the writer thinking that he was a stalker or maybe a serial killer. Then it started getting personal leaving tidbit information about him and her. She tried to catch him of course . of course she did! Her mother was sheriff for crying out loud, it was in her blood .But somehow he seems to elude her clever organized planning .That just pissed her off. TO BE CONTINUED........


	2. Friends and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Caroline's squad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! as you know i am a like a big fan of klaroline and their iconic lines . This was written when I was in 11th grade so it would mean a lot for my younger self if you would comment your opinions.

............... That just pissed her off . Even in one note she found a saying,

(in one of the notes) "...... Don't try to find me, you will be disappointed because you can't do it "

When someone says Caroline forbes can't do something she proves them wrong and she said that to herself about one and half year ago. She still has'nt got a clue about the writer's identity. He is good at hiding himself from her. He was still a mystery as he was one and half year ago and she is still trying to find him. Shaking of out off her thoughts about her note writer , she went to her first class of the day.

The first period was History with her best girl friends, Bonnie Bennet and Elena Gilbert. They have been best friends from cradle since their mothers were friends. Bonnie with her caucasian colour was a big hit with boys in her school. But for two years she has been in a committed relationship with Kol Mikaelson,an ever-growing child. But somehow they beautifully balance each other out. They are a treat to watch when ever they have their silly fights.

Elena Gilbert, an exquisite beauty , was every boys dream with an innocent face to match her kind heart. She is also in a committed relationship with Damon Salvatore (Damon Douchebag Salvadork) for the past one year. How she even thought he was worth it is so beyond her. But somehow he was truly a sincere boyfriend to Elena and anyone can see the love they share for each other. 

Here she was,Caroline Forbes , the odd one out of the trio crushing on an illusion, her note writer. The rest of the day went by quickly with only thinking about her note writer only once, which was a progress. 

After school she went to the Mikaelson mansion,when she heard that her another best friend was absent in school because he was sick. She was a little angry at her best friend for not informing her directly. She wanted to beat him and remind him the friendship rules again. With that in mind she walked past the threshold , exiting her car. 

Her relationship with the Mikaelson family is what you would call as weird. Her mother sheriff Elizabeth Forbes and mystic falls top socialite Ester Mikaelson were what you would call enemies or extreme competitors. They participate in stupid competitions to up the other at every town event. When she says every town event she means very town event even the children's fair which had nothing to do with them. 

Rebekah and her(Caroline) respected that they both mutually hated each other. Kol and her were sometimes partners in crime and he was always annoying her to get a rise out of his brother. Elijah was like an elder brother to her who she sometimes looked up to and asked advice from with him just being eighteen years old. He was at the time volunteering at the local hospital before going off to med school. Finn was just weird and ester hated her because of her mother. And their father Mikael Mikaelson was dead. They don't talk much about him. Klaus or Nik to her was her best friend even before the girls. He was the best friend in the whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye!!


	3. The Clueless Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now to see what our hero thinks of his Queen .

Nik's POV:

I heard footsteps hurrying up on the staircase. I groaned out loud thinking that it was one of my siblings that has come to annoy me and ask incessant questions about the reason behind my broken leg. They don't have to know about my " apparently broken leg". That was my secret and I am not sharing it with anyone. By the time , I was ready to shout at my sibling who has dared to simply enter into my room , when I heard the door open to my bedroom from my position on the bed . My voice died down when I saw who was barging into my room . It was CAROLINE ,his best friend .

I could only concentrate on her , her golden blonde hair , her big green - blue eyes , her freckled filled face and that reddish blush that has spread all over her face . That blush only appeared on her face only when she was shy , embarrassed or angry. I couldn't find a reason for her to be shy or embarrassed with me which only points that it might be someone from school , I will beat the poor soul whoever made her shy or embarrassed. The thought didn't even cross my mind that she might be angry with me . I soon found out when Caroline pushed me from the bed on to the floor. I fell down with a thump.

"What was that for?" I asked bitterly looking at Caroline . "That's what best friends do Nik , they tease , laugh and most importantly tell their best friend if they were sick ". She told pointedly accusing me with her eyes.

[](https://imgbb.com/)

"Oh! that's what it was all about " I (Nik) thought . Now it made perfect sense as to why she was angry with me . I told Caroline ," Love , it is just a small wound on my leg , I was clumsy yesterday , it's no big deal actually " I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So , its no big deal huh! then why are you wobbling like that" Caroline asked sarcastically . "Seriously ! , Just sit down already" she said not able to see me in pain ." I just lost my balance walking down the stairs love , I will be okay in a day or two so don't fret . Now scoot over '" I said to Caroline indicating the bed.

Caroline looked at my eyes for confirmation if I was really okay or was just putting on a show for her benefit . Then after seeing my honesty and determination in my eyes she relented and hopped to the other side of the bed.


	4. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the best friends are left alone , what do you think they do ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once again apologize for all the mistakes you may encounter . Thank you so much for reading my story . The stories has mixed POV'S , you may see Nik's , Care's and both sometimes and some in general . I will post as soon as I can . Thank you for reading again.

NIK'S POV : 

Then after seeing my determination she hopped to the other side of the bed making space for me . The bed dipped when I again joined with her on the bed. They talked about what Caroline had to go through without me (Nik) to sod off the douchebag number "2" Tyler and his jock friends. Then they moved onto the school, town gossips. Even though I hated talking about anyone I could only stare at Caroline listening to her ramble all day long . 

GENERAL/NARATTORS POV :

Nik was so lost in thoughts about Caroline he missed her almost slipping about Caroline's note writer. She stopped breathing as she realized what she was about to do , she mentally kicked herself for blowing out her secret . She didn't even tell Nik about her note writer fearing that he would laugh about her situation. Even though she felt guilty about not telling Nik , she admitted to herself she was being a coward . She came out of her thoughts waiting for Nik to notice her slip-up but he was frozen like he was sketching one of his drawings in his own world . She loved that look about him .

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

She waved her hand over his face to bring him back to the present . She noticed that he drifted off a lot whenever she talked . Maybe her talking was boring although as a best friend he is obligated to listen to ramble . 

Nik coming out off his thoughts about his best friend that was so not appropriate he gave his brilliant dimple filled smile to her to cover his mistake . She wasn't fooled so easily by his act . 

"You didn't listen a word did you ? "she asked . He tried to weasel out of this situation she just punched a pillow in his face . His face scrunched up comically at the sudden impact . Seeing her wearing a defiant smile , he saw a pillow beside him . He took the pillow with an impish grin and smashed it across her face . She sputtered some swears due to the harsh blow . 

[](https://imgbb.com/)

It can never be said that NIKLAUS MIKAELSON backed down from anything even if it was as girly as a pillow fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once again apologize for all the mistakes you may encounter . Thank you so much for reading my story . The stories has mixed POV'S , you may see Nik's , Care's and both sometimes and some in general . I will post as soon as I can . Thank you for reading again.


	5. The Playful Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Mikaelson's plot and that is the universal truth .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter!!

General POV:

After roughly an hour Nik fell down on his bed and passed out from the exhaustion. Hearing no noise, Caroline gently smiled down at Nik's sleeping figure ruffling up on his hair she gently placed a kiss on his forehead and walked out the room , placing a blanket on his body. Going down the stairs, she heard talking in the kitchen. 

[](https://imgbb.com/)

After that intense pillow fight she definitely needed a glass of water. She heard Nik's siblings talking about his leg but she ignored it and their stares going for a cup of water. Gulping it quickly , she kissed Elijah on his cheek and glared at Rebekah and rolled her at Kol and said her goodbye. They seemed have resumed talking about Nik's leg when she was out of earshot. She started her car and began her journey home .  


If she had listened to them talking she would have known that Nik broke his leg yesterday night at school and not at home as Nik told her and their siblings had no idea why .  


Reaching home she slipped into a silk camisole and boy shorts and went to rinse her mouth.while rinsing Caroline noticed a feather in her head . Rolling her eyes and reminiscing about Nik and her antics in Mikaelson home she threw the feather in the waste bin. 

She got under the covers and closed her eyes. A smile stretched across her face thinking about the days activities and how nothing could top them. And she didn't even realize how much wrong she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you can :)))


	6. Midnight Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaking out isn't always easy as shown in movies , that too with a Sheriff as a mother .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter ! The fun begins from now on .

The moon was glowing from the closed windows of the Forbes household. A figure was climbing down the window of the house onto the front porch with a torch and a camera bag in hand . The hooded figure , while climbing down stumbled across a rock and tripped , the figure cursed "Oh clumsy me "in a distinct voice of a female. Yes,it was Caroline Forbes .  


Caroline was trying to be discreet but no one can do everything per plan even if its planning extraordinaire Caroline Forbes. With an oversized hoodie on her as a cover for the chilly night , she started walking . She wanted to reach her school so that she could set up a even better trap than the one with the rat traps . She could hear an owl hooting as she continued with her walk .  


It seemed like she was the only one awake in this small town at this hour , she could hear her footsteps echoing in the dark blue night . Maybe it was because it was 12:30 am in the very very early morning. Shaking off the chill that went up her spine and convincing herself that vampires , witches , hybrids and werewolves were just a myth she walked quietly but with determination towards her locker . If the writer was going to leave a letter then she wants to catch him red - handed at the act.  


Quietly she rigged a camera to shoot pictures when the locker is opened , a trick she learned from little Gilbert ( Jeremy ) over the summer. She smiled at the memory of that perfect day . Everyone were coming home from the vacations as the holidays came to an end , and she remembered being excited as the Mikaelsons were coming home from their extravagant holiday in overseas. She remembered how she flung herself over Nik when she spotted him in the airport . That was the perfect day of the summer as others were without Nik or the letter writer . Her other summer days went by quite boringly like one where she was stuck with an overly energetic Jeremy trying to show her the camera trick.  


Shrugging off the memory , she completed fixing the trap after about an hour . Satisfied with her efforts she picked up her torch and her camera bag from the spot on the floor and decided to go out by the side door located near the cafeteria . While she was walking , she heard a small sound first like a scrapping sound . She just shrugged out off being some insect.  


Then she distinctly heard the footsteps echoing in the dark. Each second a little louder than before. Caroline completely froze with fear , thinking of thoughts of murderers , kidnappers , serial-killers. That's what you would get to remember if your mother was a sheriff and she bought home case files and being curious, little Caroline reading it . Now it was imprinted in her mind . She started walking fast , and then started running. Looking back while running she forgot to look down and tripped over the rock on the ground and hit her head. As Caroline fell down she heard the footsteps coming towards her in a distinct pattern and she could smell the cologne of the person. With those thoughts in mind , Caroline lost her conscious.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your opinions , am waiting !


	7. Unexpected Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all know who the secret admirer is , but this chapter reveals it . So enjoy !

**EARLIER THAT NIGHT**   


Klaus / Nik woke up at 12:20 am and threw a pillow at the alarm clock to stop it's blasting sound. With groggy eyes looking at the pillow he remembered his evening with Caroline , and after a quick sweep of his room finding her knowhere he concluded that she might have went home many hours ago . Seeing the time he immediately sprang from the bed . Ignoring the the slight throbbing in his leg he went over to his desk . Rummaging around the table a he fetched a paper and a pen from his art supplies . Seeing that he was running late he thought to write on his way .  


Silently walking through the moonlight Nik reached the school. Upon reaching the school he started walking towards his destination . As he was walking he heard footsteps near the cafeteria, so being naturally brave he went to investigate . With his apparent stealthiness he could have been a vampire. Thinking that the footsteps could belong to anyone even a burglar , as a precaution he took a rod from the broom closet . Having armed himself with a weapon Nik went in the direction of the cafeteria .Then suddenly having a idea he deliberately made his footsteps louder so that the intruder could fear him .  


Inching towards the shadows , first Nik could sense was that ,the person was a women who wore a very familiar perfume . Nik was just behind the intruder as he saw the intruder faint . He was shocked to find the intruder was CAROLINE. He quickly rushed to her and carried her dropping the rod from his hand . Just the thought of hurting Caroline made him want to hurl. Nik was truly fascinated by Caroline only she would do a thing like sneaking out at this hour . It was such a irony being the sheriff's daughter and breaking the rules. Nik caught Caroline's head just before she hit the ground . Making sure she was okay Nik carried Caroline in his arms and walked to her house. Using the spare key hidden under the flower pot (really subtle place for hiding the front door key) Nik entered her house. Making sure not to make a noise , so that he didn't face a gun pointed at him . He placed her in bed making sure she was comfortable.  


Then Nik climbed out of Caroline's side window and placed the key back in its brilliant hiding place. Retrieving her bag and torch Caroline dropped in school he went back to her house and placed them in her study table. Then settling down in her study table Nik wrote something using his supplies and placed it near her phone to make sure she got it, because Caroline absolutely loved her phone . Then making his way towards her he was mesmerized by the way she was making cute faces in her sleep .  


UGH! Nik was thinking words like cute , what is happening to him because of this girl , he thought to himself glancing at the sleeping Caroline. Covering her with a blanket and stroking her hair softly, he placed a kiss lovingly on her forehead. Caroline made a little noise at that gesture, Nik froze thinking she was going to wake up. But she just murmured Nik in her sleep .  


Wearing a huge smile on his face on hearing her dreaming about him and calling out his name , he went to his home by climbing down the window once again. IF ONLY CAROLINE HAD OPENED HER EYES , SHE WOULD HAVE KNOWN WHO HER NOTE WRITER WAS .  



	8. The Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet couple no:1 Elena Gilbert and Damon douchebag Salvatore.

Shrill ring of her alarm clock woke Caroline up , seeing that she was late to school she quickly showered and had her breakfast . Just as she was about to leave her house Caroline remembered that she forgot her phone . She went upstairs to her room and fetched her phone on the side table when she noticed a letter that was so familiar to her. Her heart beat increased , her palms became sweaty as she took the delicate paper with trembling hands . As she was about to open it, she heard a loud honk of a car. Elena's voice reached her, " Caroline come down fast , first period is going to start soon " . 

"I am coming , Elena" she replied to her momentarily forgetting that her friend was the ride to school today as her car was in service today. Normally she would have told Nik to pick her up but he wouldn't be attending school today due to his injury. As Caroline closed the front door and approached the black SUV , she became vary, this was not Elena's red mustang it was Damon's car.

"Ugh!" Caroline exclaimed , Elena was not at all subtle with wanting Caroline to bond with Damon. She hopped on to the backseat and scowled on seeing him. He gave her a cheeky grin and Elena gave her an apologetic shrug. "Calm down care , it's only a 10 minutes ride to school" Caroline said to herself in an effort not to show her bad mood . 

"So, how is our resident control freak " said Damon to break the tense silence in the car. "Damon you said you would behave " chastised Elena . Caroline gave her a look to convey "what do you expect from him". Seeing Elena"'s worried expression at the behaviour of both of them. "Sorry Elena , I couldn't control myself " Damon said to explain his big mouth which in Caroline's opinion was the size of a whole town.Caroline muttered , " When could he control himself " .

"Did you say anything Blondie" Damon asked turning towards Caroline. 

"No ,just wanted to wash my eyes after seeing you this early morning ".

"Wasn't you who told me that I was the handsomest guy you have ever met" Damon said countering Caroline's insult at him. Suddenly the car came to a screeching stop and Elena got out of it quickly followed by both Caroline and Damon. With the expression on Elena's face they both came to the conclusion that she was furious at them , which didn't happen often with her.

"I just wanted you both to tolerate each other for my sake , being civil to each other was all I asked I didn't want you to become best friends but no! . What do you think it makes me feel when I see my best friend and boyfriend ready to kill each other every time they meet" saying that Elena stormed off in the direction of her class from the parking lot near Damon's SUV where we were all standing. 

Caroline and Damon were shocked at Elena's outburst . Damon quickly went behind his girlfriend to pacify her.


	9. The Note writer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena's upset, Caroline's confused, The Note writer's smitten and Caroline misses her chance once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!

Watching Damon going after his upset girlfriend Caroline stood in the parking lot seriously evaluating her life and her choices. Was it pointless this childish rivalry Caroline had against Damon or was it justified . She could still remember the hopeless and stinging feeling she felt when Caroline realized Damon was using her affection she felt towards him only to find out about Elena, who at the time was dating Matt. That was the day Caroline gave up on love. But standing here seeing Damon trying to apologize to Elena and the love they shared between them, maybe she can tolerate Damon for Elena's sake. Suddenly Caroline remembered the note she picked up from her side table, she opened her bag to find the letter. There it was her note with the note writer's words staring at her,

**_"Sweet Caroline,_  
**

_**You look as good as the goddess Diana personified. At least, I hope you are not forbidden like her. Watching you sleep with moonlight reflecting on your face, I question myself whether you were born on this earth. I caught myself wondering if am I one of the reason for your sweet smile in your sleep.** _

_**P.S: don't wander in the dead of the night,the night is the home to many creatures we have ceased to believe. Be careful, my beautiful. Your well-being is my at most priority. I can't always carry you, you do weigh a little. Just kidding, you are as light as a feather. Stop putting yourself in dangerous situation to find me. Stop trying.** _

_**With love,** _

_**\- A FRIEND.** _

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)  
[](https://imgbb.com/)  


Caroline clutched the note tightly in her hand after reading it. She was so angry, the person whom Caroline was trying to find for two years was in her room, watching her sleep. Caroline remembered hearing footsteps and smelling a familiar man's cologne yesterday. If only Caroline had turned around, she would have found her note writer. And who was he to tell her to stop trying. Caroline was seething with anger at herself and threw the crumpled note in the parking lot and made her way to her locker. IF CAROLINE DIDN'T LEAVE THE NOTE LYING AROUND IN THE PARKING LOT, MAYBE SHE WOULD HAVE FOUND HER NOTE WRITER SOONER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated :))


	10. Pranking and getting caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lockwood is an ass, Caroline's in internal crisis mood and somehow all the pranks are failing at Mystic High. But Caroline got to punch someone, so it's good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao!!!!

As Caroline's first period was a free period , she decided to organize fliers for the next town event to calm her anger. Because Caroline can't exactly stress clean at her school. She was in her element and doing the colorful flyers was relaxing her slightly. As the bell rang, Caroline went to the top floor and dropped the flyers about the new building painting fundraiser event for the community hospital that the town was planning. It was basically a picnic combined with a few games that was supposed to raise money for the hospital walls painting job. The event was in two days and Caroline was in charge of basically planning most of it.

As Caroline controlled herself to be calm down enough not to snap at anyone in her path, she walked till she reached her locker hallway. On the way Caroline saw many students scampering for the flyers. Just as she reached her locker Caroline heard a popping click and a thud when she reached her locker. She saw Tyler Lockwood lying on his ass in front of her locker with a bucket which was filled with what appeared to be whipping cream . Students around him laughed seeing Tyler in his state. Apparently her camera worked too good and startled the jackass Lockwood when he was trying to play a prank at her. Good! He definitely deserved that. Caroline walked up to him and punched him right at his face and collected her camera and put it her bag.

As Caroline was channeling her anger at her new found punching bag (Tyler) and glared at him with everything she had . If looks could kill Tyler would be a pile of ash right now. Principal Alaric Saltzman came there and ordered them both to come to his office . Caroline went to his office sulking at her bad fortune. Caroline just wanted to yell at the world, "Hey why me! , Why so much drama! This is not a soap opera . Leave me the hell alone ." She thought to herself . Lockwood and Caroline both sat in the principle's office as Mr.Saltzman started berating us both for our unmannerly actions.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)  
[](https://imgbb.com/)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm i am so interested in any stories involving time travel and Klaroline, what about you guys.


	11. Blondie and Jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline offered a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!

The day was over with them spending their whole time at Mr. Saltzman's office. Caroline dropped her keys and bags near her door and plopped face flat on her bed. She welcomed the comforting warmth that the bed offered. Caroline just wanted to bury herself in it and hide herself away from the world. She looked around her room, the pale yellow walls, her over sized closet filled with her clothes and her childhood memories and many other odd things. Caroline wanted to escape into her childhood when she thought boys were all yucky except for Nik. She missed him so much, she hadn't talked to him all day and was afraid she will spill about the Note writer to him so she was determined to avoid him. 

She needed to be cheered, so decided to do the only thing that came into her mind , she needed to get hammered. The only and most annoying disadvantage about living in a small town is everyone knew everyone. So being the sheriff's daughter you wouldn't get served alcohol no matter how pretty and pissed you are in the only watering hole in the town. Caroline stomped her feet on the grounds for her umpteenth failed attempt at securing alcohol. 

[](https://imgbb.com/)  
[](https://nonprofitlight.com/)  
"Blondie, come with me, I will show you where the good stuff's are," Damon said indicating his already empty bourbon glass. "And why would I go with you jackass ? " Caroline retorted to wipe out his smirk from his face. Damon replied , "Well you aren't getting any alcohol here are you, I am your only choice and we need to get along for Elena's sake and what better than to get drunk together". She could always blame it on alcohol deprived stress pissed self if it went sideways.

[](https://imgbb.com/)  
[](https://nonprofitlight.com/)  
Caroline reluctantly agreed to his offer and we went to the Salvatore boarding house. The Salvatore boarding house has been on the edge of town near the cemetery for as long she could remember, it was a majestic mansion with its bright red color surrounded by woods which further added to its beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


	12. Salvatore house and the brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan scolds his brother, Rebekah hates Caroline and the blonde and the jerk fail to listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!

Caroline's POV:  


As I jumped down from Damon's blue mustang , I swear to the gods above I didn't deliberately kick the car knowing that Damon loved his car more than Elena, it just 'happened' while I was getting down. I ignored the stink eye Damon gave me, which just aggravated him. [](https://ibb.co/4wk97KJ)

Then he gave an insulting sarcastic comment about blondes directed at me and I being angry already, insulted him further and then we went back and forth insulting each other until we heard a loud screeching sound.  


We turned our head to see a very tired Stefan and a pissed off Rebekah. From her posture I deduced that the screech belonged to the screaming banshee named Rebekah Mikaelson.  


"What" Damon and I both shouted at them at the same time, which made us cringe in unison at our shared thought. Stefan was watching us in amusement like we were animals in a zoo. Then Stefan said his focus directed at Damon "I don't know what you guys were doing in front of the doorway, just lock it or open it carefully. I am going on a date right now and next time someone calls your name shouting respond and don't ignore it and involve yourself fully in insulting your girlfriend's best friend".  


After saying that Stefan went to his red sports car and Rebekah followed him mumbling something like , "Stupid girl....Nik...worry..note" which I did not get to hear clearly. Shrugging off the weird experience of the younger hero hair Salvatore brother scolding Damon, I entered the house. If we had listened to Stefan properly we would have been mindful of the click of the front door shutting trapping Damon and me inside.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos or Comment , Bye!


	13. Mikaelson Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol and Rebekah find their brother's secret and naturally the Mikaelson's plot.

Nik was over the moon from the moment he heard the whispered "Nik" from Caroline's mouth during her sleep. He was happy that maybe his love wasn't that much one sided, or maybe it was. He didn't know.  


As he was walking towards his office his steps grew heavier, he was feeling uncomfortable and tired but that didn't dampen his good mood. He did not know the exact moment he fell in love with Caroline, maybe when they played in kindergarten or due to their mutual hatred towards their mother's competitiveness or when he was comforting her during her father's absence or when she was ordering him during her various functions and events as head planner.  


All Niklaus knew was that he wanted Caroline to himself for all his life, her ramblings, her rantings, her quirks, her neurotic tendencies, her stress cleaning, her over budget shopping everything. He carefully navigated to his room through the massive dining room and staircase. Let it not be known that Mikaelson's houses were anything but the best. Nik instantly went to sleep even without changing his clothes.  


[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Hearing a sound in the house at this late hour, Rebekah carefully picked Kol's baseball bat stashed in the hallway outside her room and went to investigate. She saw that the doors to Nik's room not closed properly and feared that a burgler might be in his room because Nik never lets his room door open. Rebekah silently tip-toed to Kol's room and woke him up and explained the suspicious sound coming from their brother's room. Kol immediately got up alert, be what it may be said about Kol but the insolent boy loved his siblings and was especially overprotective of Rebekah.  


[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

So slowly Kol crept in front of his sister and approached Nik's door and opened it, seeing no one was there, not even Nik. Giving an angry look directed at Rebekah, Kol turned to exit the room. Just then they both heard a faint voice vaguely sounding like their brother. Kol and Rebekah looked around in alarm, when they spotted Nik off the side of the bed buried under a pile of blankets whispering "I Love you Caroline..". the younger Mikaelson siblings froze and exchanging another look with each other, they both went to the dining room.  


Rebekah dazed with this huge revelation sat down in the chair with a plop, while Kol gleefully exclaimed "WOW ! Didn't expect that at all Bekah, Do you think Caroline knows?" his eyes twinkling in mischief at all the possible things he could blackmail Nik with. "Shut up Kol, Nik loves her.I don't particularly see the appeal but the bloody wanker really loves her" Bekah cried out loud but slightly relieved when Kol forgot about the burgler debacale.  


[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Suddenly they heard a voice saying "So its true then, Nikalus loves Miss. Forbes" the ever suit wearing Mikaelson made his presence known." Geez Elijah you are just a medical fellow at the local hospital not a magician so warn a bloke before frightening us like that" Kol bellowed clutching his heart at his newly graduated brother.  


Not paying attention to his younger brother's words Elijah said in a stern voice" Niklaus deserves his happiness after everything he went through in his life with.....Mikael" a dark look passed in his face while mentioning his late father who used to punish Niklaus when he was younger. "So don't do anything to sabotage that ".  


[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

Kol and Rebekah understood and started planning once their comically stiff brother went back to his room. Well if they could not be an hindrance, well then they are going to do some matchmaking.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your opinions.


	14. The suspicious sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah finds out!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.

Morning came since the night of the pseudo robbery. Rebekah noticed that Nik was still sleeping, not wanting to wake him up she went to school with Stefan. They have been dating for over a month now and she really liked Stefan. He put up with her and could see the real her behind the facade she put up. That was all she wanted for someone to see in her.

Settling in her first period, Rebekah absently chewed on her gum ignoring the math teacher and the situation regarding Nik's love. All of a sudden the teacher noticed her gazing into the horizon and told her to leave the class and spit out the gum. Complaining under her breath about her math teacher being an "old Crowny hag" she went to the parking lot to catch a ride to go home. She wanted to check on Nik's health and using the ruse possibly cut the school to get ready for her date at evening. She searched around for a paper to spit her gum when she noticed a paper just at the side of Damon's car. Everyone knew his car, he treated it like a new born infant. Rebekah picked up the paper to spit in it when the writings caught her eye.

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**_"Sweet Caroline,_  
**

_**You look as good as the goddess Diana personified. At least, I hope you are not forbidden like her. Watching you sleep with moonlight reflecting on your face, I question whether you were born on this earth or an angel fallen on to the earth. I caught myself wondering if am I the reason for the sweet smile in your face.** _

_**P.S : Don't wander around in the middle of the night, the night is the home to many creatures we ceased to believe. Be careful, my beautiful. Your health is the at most priority. I can't always carry you, you do weigh a little. Stop putting yourself in dangerous situation to find me.** _

**_With love,_ **

_**-A friend".** _

It was a little smudged in the middle due to dirt but Rebekah was sure the paper was a love letter to Caroline which was written by none other than her own brother, the love sick fool, Nik. The paper looked like it took some pretty hard beating like someone relieved their anger on it. With confronting Nik on mind, she decided to just walk to Mikaelson manor.

Reaching home, She barged into Nik's room, successfully waking him up. Nik looked groggily in her direction still wearing his late night sneak out outfit which from her point of view was a little feminine. He was wearing a blue girls jacket, "From when did you start wearing girls jacket".

Surprised he quickly removed the jacket and threw it on a nearby chair. Nik stammered nervously "Uh..um actually that's not mine, but tell me what you were doing in my room and not in school at this hour. Are you cutting classes now, what will mother think".

"Oh don't try to change to change the topic. On the subject of mother thinking about her children's choices what will mother think about falling in love with her rival's daughter". That shut him up real quick and his expression was priceless. When Nik opened his mouth to speak, Rebekah shut him up quickly by saying, "Don't try to deny it big brother, I know you love that cheap knock off, your best friend by the way and apparently writing letters under an anonymous name and hurting himself at night for her".

"Is that all neccesary to see if I am saying the truth or are you going to still hide your secret from me?" Rebekah questioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye.


	15. The unsuspecting duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On side is Nik and Rebekah, and on the other side is.........Damon and Caroline.

Klaus stared speechless at his little sister, stating the facts like she has been living it. He was nervous, scared and curious about how she came to know about his love. Would she tell Caroline? No! she wouldn't right, I mean she was his little sister and she also hated Caroline.  


Bekah stared at him saying, "I want all the details, If you want me to help you or I am telling people". Well Mikaelson family do love to use blackmail on family members. Nik admitted his defeat in deterring his sister from the issue and asked "How did you know it was my letter " staring at the piece of paper Rebekah was waving in her hand.  


"Well its obvious isn't it ? , this paper is from the letter pad I bought you for your birthday and at the back of the paper is your childhood nickname 'wolf boy' which Caroline knows clearly. If she had seen it, she would have known it was you brother" she explained him.  


After telling his sister everything, when he says everything he means everything not even a little part left out. He was kind of glad to tell his sister everything. He loved her after all and she always supports him giving unconditional love. She was his confidant.  


"I will help you Nik, even though I don't like that trolltop and with you wearing her clothes ugh! I want to throw up. But brother I will help you" Rebekah left after saying that.  


With confusing thoughts on his mind Nik took a shower as he was feeling better now, one thing was going on his mind. Did she see his name on the letter? Is she avoiding me? A million questions were on his mind. He searched for his phone on the nightstand finding it empty, thinking that maybe he kept it in Caroline's jacket he searched for it.  


"Was I that much out of it yesterday that I wore two jackets to home" he mused out aloud. He found the phone in the jacket's front pocket along with an envelope addressed to Caroline. Seeing no harm in it, Nik opened it not knowing he was in due to so much heartbreak because of that.  


Caroline's POV:  


"We were so drunk. No....No we were hammered.Me and Damon or was it Damon and me. We drank two whole bottles. I like bourbon now and Damon a little bit now. Wait wait aren't we supposed to hate Damon. All are confusing. Don't think, don't fight drink and have fun." I closed my eyes stopping the internal battling monologue and focused on the sight in front of me". I closed my eyes stopping the internal battling monologue and focused on the sight in front of me.  


Damon decided that he didn't like his shirt, now he was dancing shirtless on the stairs. I joined him and we both danced with a glass in our hands. We giggled our asses out.  


I think it was during our fifth or sixth glass we wanted to be friends and we thought it was funny to tell secrets no one knew about for some goddamn reason. He told me his wish to ask Elena to move in with him after graduation and fearing her rejection he cried that he did not deserve Elena, which I completely agree with. Hey! I was truthful even if I was drunk then we cried together and I comforted him seeing his vulnerable state. Then he said "Hey! blondie tell me your secret!".  


As I was a fool when drunk I told him about the letter writer and I was in love with an imaginary person and I cried because school was going to end soon and I did not find the love as I had hoped, I don't know his identity, I don't know him and was in love with a ghost. Damon tried to comforting with an awkward hug and a pat on the head.  


"There, there blondie don't cry come drink, it is tasty" he made motions with the bottle like I was a child and after a few hours it was empty along with another battle. We danced on all the bloody songs on the radio and I found Damon had a soft spot for Taylor Swift.  


"Seriously! You like Taylor Swift".  


"Nah blondie, I don't like her " he continued to convince me unsuccessfully.


	16. The twin bearys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken revelations are the way to go with a touch of Taylor swift songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye!

Caroline's POV:  


"You so love her ever, OMG Damon Salvatore likes girl hip-hop songs". In an effort to save his reputation "Pinky promise Caroline, this stays between us okay we are friends aren't we?".  


I would have laughed at his expression if I was sober. I held my pinky towards his and said "I swear, I won't tell anyone that you are such a 'girl' okay!" with a poker face. He nodded his head seriously. Then as we started dancing again he advised me "Carey bear live your life with the people you know don't chase after something , it should come to you. Anyway enjoy your life Beary ".  


"You're right Damy bear, I won't care about that ass now". "Anyways Carey I thought you were in love with your best friend that British bloke".  


"I don't love Nik , do I ?, I don't know. I mean I care about him, he is sweet, funny, artistic, understands me, cares for me, he is hot and he gets me too"  


"No I can't right, No...No I don't love him, I don't right" I asked nervously at Damon. "You're in denial and that is not just a river in Egypt".  


"Oh my god! I'm in love with my best friend. How can I love two people". I love the mystery and words of the writer but I don't know him, he is just a crush but I do know Nik and I love him with every inch of my memories. "But I don't know what to do" I said as I turned to Damon.  


"There I told you Blondie that you looovee him" he said still dancing his underpants off while I stood still in my drunken stupor. He was parading around the house shaking to the tune like I didn't have the biggest revelation of my life.  


I don't know what made me tell him about everything, maybe because he was an unbiased listener or I just wanted someone to know other than me. But it certainly helped matters. Even though I like the idea of falling in love with the letter writer, I didn't know him and it was just a crush albeit hugely. But I never realized the happy feeling whenever I thought about Nik was because I love him not 'platonically' but romantically.  


Was I a big fool for not even realizing something huge like that?  


Maybe.  


Suddenly I had an idea " Damy bear come on we have to find Nik and tell him that I love him before the liquid courage all goes away". Damon thought for a minute before answering "Okay! I am up for an adventure, my dear Bestie" saying that he tried to open the front door to go to Nik but it was not opening. "Ugh! what's the problem" I asked my eyesight slightly disoriented.  


"It's not opening blondie!"  


"Then come on we can jump out through the window" I said with a determined expression we jumped.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi


	17. Search for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Care and Damon are reckless while Nik is searching for his best friend.

Caroline's POV:  


"First help me out" I said to a very delirious Damon. I stepped on his shoulder and jumped to the other side and fell on the side lawn with Damon following suit. "We are idiots when we are drunk Damy bear ". "Right you are Careeey bear".  


We were walking towards the Mikaelson mansion, we decided to walk because Damy didn't want to drunk&drive and damage his precious car. On a haste I forgot my jacket and Damon was walking shirtless. At least it was warm outside due to the spring season. Whoever saw us right now would think that we are mental asylum patients though.  


No one's POV:  


Klaus carefully opened the delicate white envelope in case Caroline wanted to save it. It was an acceptation letter to Yale university, she was leaving Mystic Falls for college. They used to share everything didn't they, shouldn't they be sharing the same college. He was heartbroken at the thought of her leaving him. No, he was more heartbroken at the thought of them both separating.  


He wanted to find her, talk to her. It has been two days with just a little talk, which was weird for them. They were drifting apart and he didn't like it one bit. The sun was down already outside, maybe the school let out early. Nik grabbed Caroline's jacket before stepping out and messaged Rebekah to inform him if she knew where Caroline was by any chance.  


Nik searched the school, the grill, her house and even Elena and Bonnie's house but couldn't find her anywhere. He dropped Caroline's jacket and her letter at the same place he took it from. He even made his way to the small meadow beside the hospital which was where the charity event would take place two days later.  


Maybe she was going full event planner mode, but he couldn't find her in the event venue either. Then Rebekah called telling him that she saw Caroline in the Salvatore Boarding house with Damon just a hours ago and as a surprise to no one they were fighting.  


Nik made his way to the Boarding house on foot and knocked on the door. He waited for about 10 minutes and started pushing the door. He gave a firm tug at the knob and it opened under his pressure. He left the door wide open and entered the Salvatore's living room. He saw Caroline's jacket, empty alcohol bottles, some chick song playing that Rebekah loves to listen to with her room door open, Damon's shirt and came to an conclusion. **He prayed to god Caroline didn't really did what he thought she did with Damon .................**  



	18. Kola bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol + Damon + Caroline = Fun max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww Klaus's face is pretty isn't it ? I could see it all day. How about you guys?

Nik prayed to god Caroline didn't really kill Damon once and for all. He exited the house closing the door firmly with Caroline's jacket still in his hand and resumed his search for her.  


Caroline's POV:  


Staggering comically they made their way to the Mikaelson mansion . Damy bear first wanted to check the perimeters so he placed a finger on his lips and went quietly to the front door and looked around. I too followed his lead and placed a finger on my lips. Stealthily, okay not so stealthily but albeit less clumsily, we entered their living room. "Damy bear wait a minute, I can't talk to him". "Carey bear don't worry if things go south, we can kill the british bloke and set you up with saint Stefan".  


I shuddered at that thought. Damon smirked at me like he knew what was I thinking. "Wait first we will raid Mikaelson's cellar and boost your confidence further".  


"Okay Damon" letting him take the charge. After drinking optimum amount of alcohol once more, I marched to NiK's room. I heard a faint " When you finish wake me up, all the best Carey bear". I mumbled a faint "Thanks Damy" and pushed open the door to see nothing. No one was there. I was disappointed and went downstairs to find Damon surprisingly talking with Kol.  


"Caroline darling, what are you doing with this idiot ?" Kol asked "Its very unbecoming of the Damon's hate club president to be seen with him".

"What..what club, who are the members?" a clueless Damon asked.  


"We are Damy bear, we are and the club is unofficial with most of the mystic falls girls you screwed with in it and of course the accountant Kol " Caroline replied.  


"What the hell is going on "Damy, Carey When did you both become best buds?" Kol asked astonished. He was the only one to make people speechless, not others. He didn't like not knowing things. Caroline and Damon shared a look and said together "Now".  


"Okay" Kol said a little uneasily. "But wait a minute mate, I know you love Elena the little prefect but you Caroline, who do you love? " He asked excitedly.  


"Well I love your, your......" and she passed out after that. Not taking this as an defeat Kol went to the kitchen to get water to sprinkle on her.  


Kol heard a voice saying " Uppitiy Up, Carey bear we go to Elena, you can't leave me alone my new BFF in the world, come back my little Blondie". Kol entered the room with water in his hand . "Oh you stupid idiot, Don't cry Damon she is not dead just passed out ".  


"Don't lie Kola bear , I hate you . I want Careyyyy".  


"Don't call me that ever again" and then he poured the water on Caroline.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tata!!!


	19. Karaoke night anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singing is in their soul.

Suddenly Caroline sat up straight "Why is it raining on me Damy, protect me". "Oh Carey, you are alive come on we have to get out of this man's sight" Damon said to her. Caroline readily agreed and left the Mikaelson mansion immediately before Kol could stop them. Kol mumbled to himself staring at the retreating duo" She loves someone, who ? I have to find them before they get far. "Hell! when did I become the mature one ".  


Running after them he called Bonnie and changed their date plans. Here Damon and Caroline somehow made their way to the Mystic grill and started a karaoke night. They started singing songs about love , best friends and living together. Hearing the news about the duo's debut in the grill Elena, Bonnie, Kol, Rebekah, Stefan and Klaus reached the grill one after the other. They were flabbergasted at the sight that greeted him.  


A shirtless Damon and Caroline, both drunk out of their minds and their alluring singing without ripping their heads out. They were being friendly. After finishing their eight song sequence Damon fell off the stage and passed out. Stefan mumbled a sorry to everyone and Rebekah to cut the date short and helped Elena carry Damon to his red sports car. Seeing Nik in the grill Caroline came off the stage "Nik I have been searching for you " she said with a childlike voice.  


"And I have been searching you my love, all over the town" he said lovingly seeing her cute expressions. He handed her the jacket he was carrying around and supported her in walking towards her house. Since he didn't bring a car, they had to walk. Upon reaching her street, he could hear even breathing coming from her.  


He carried her bridal style and made her sleep comfortably in her bed. She snuggled into her pillow. He kept a glass of water and a few aspirin for her sure headache in the morning. It was becoming a habit with the , him leaving her while she was sleeping. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and left a letter in her nightstand and went to his house to much needed help. He was tired beyond relief. With knowing Caroline, she will surely make him help out in the charity event the next day.  



	20. Hangover 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking is fun but the day after.....Nope!

Back in the mystic grill , "Did you see the looks he kept giving her" Rebekah asked Kol. Seeing him quiet "What happened to your constant hammering brother, did you go into shock on seeing Damon and Caroline's weird friendship. I sure did".  


"Its good to be missed sister. But no, I knew about them already". Then he told her everything that happened earlier in the mansion. Finally Bekah replied "Wow, she loves someone, we have to find out whom". Both the siblings shared a look. I have an idea brother we have to keep Nik's letter in Caroline room. Then maybe then she will realize her love at the turn of the events".  


Quietly they both snuck into the Forbes household with key hidden in the flower pot. They should really move their hiding place. Stealthily they placed the envelope near her nightstand among her other papers . Kol quietly whispered to Rebekah " It looks like brother dearest already visited our drunken beauty".  


"Shut up Kol, just keep the letter down and come, she could wake up and I don't want to explain myself to her of all people". Okay! okay! sister don't twist your knickers in a knot". They silently reached their home successfully getting their job done. First part of the job is done now its upto Caroline.  


Caroline's POV:  


Waking up was never a happy moment for me except maybe on my birthday and Nik's and my best girl. But waking up with a gargantuan hangover headache is a living nightmare. My head was killing me like sharp stinging needles were pricking at my brain.  


Slowly I opened my eyes hearing Elena's and Bonnie's voice in the living room downstairs. Releasing a sign of relief at the sight of aspirin at the night stand, I took it quickly feeling a less drumming sound pounding on my head. Showering helped a little bit and dolling myself at least improved my self esteem by a mile.  


Noting from my personal calendar that today was the charity event for the hospital planning day, I went into planning mode and collected all my to-do lists, plans, designs I had prepared for this day. Some papers were on the floor near the nightstand, I must have knocked it off while taking the tablets. I scooped it all in a pile and dumped it in my big bag. Wearing my comfortable pumps for a day full of planning I walked down the stairs to face the music.  


Elena and Bonnie immediately stopped talking on spotting me. Elena broke the awkward silence surrounding us "So ..... do you remember anything". Seeing my expression Bonnie said "No way could she remember anything Lena". Elena asked "So you don't remember anything " somewhat upset.  


"Actually I remember" hesitating I continued ", I remember everything that happened last night or should I say the whole evening ". Elena then asked hesitantly "So, you want to share something with us, like what happened with Damon.  


"Lena he is still an asshole but a tolerable asshole, there's nothing to say really we drank, danced did some stupid things like karaoke".  


I was never going to say anything about my heart altering revelation I had and my almost love confession. I remember the gentle way Nik handled me yesterday. It was practically a deja vu moment with me, But I couldn't understand from where. Shaking it off I started having breakfast that Elena and Bonnie had made for me. I need my strength especially for the upcoming day and to fight the hangover.  


Noticing the glances they both gave each other. I asked stuffing my face with homemade tuna sandwich Elena made "So, what happened, why are you looking at each other like someone died".  


I heard Elena mutter under her breath "Yeah, I am going to die". I asked confused "What?". Elena opened her mouth to say something when Bonnie beat her to it. "Damon is coming here Caroline , he wants to talk to you and Elena here told it was okay for him to come".  


Now I understood she thought I will be killing her and she was absolutely right. "Elena how can you do this, I wanted to face him when I was ready not when I can't even see properly" I said indicated my head to make her realize I was still very much in headache. Finishing the food, I placed a large sunglasses over my eyes to protect from the excruciating sunlight. I am never drinking again. Just as we grabbed our bags to reach the event venue the bell rang. I closed my eyes in alarm, I have to speak with him first and get a few , no a lot of promises.  


I closed my eyes in alarm, I have to speak with him first and get a few, **no lot of promises.**  



	21. Surrogate siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon and Caroline make a promise while Nik and Caroline have similar thoughts.

Caroline's POV:  


I told Elena and Bonnie to go on without me as I wanted to talk to Damon alone right now. I heard Damon and others saying their goodbyes as I walked back into the living room. "Hey Blondie, how's the hangover ?".  


"Just peachy, like I am in heaven" I said sarcastically. He smirked a little at my comment, other than that he kept his face neutral. "So you wanted to see me " I asked Damon in hope of him ending the uncomfortable silence . "Okay I am coming to the point, we both really did some famous extraordinary things yesterday that I would like to keep to ourselves , is it understood ?".  


I nodded my assent "Adding to that we keep a few promises about not telling a soul about anything that happened yesterday" I gave him a look to convey my point. He nodded and said a little cheekily "You are not that bad a friend Blondie, you are like an annoying sister" he said giving me a genuine smile.  


"Well you perfectly fit my annoying older brother category too " I said and then we both laughed. We both walked out of the house when he whisper shouted , "So I shouldn't tell a certain someone you are in love with him then" he asked excited.  


"No," I said panicked.  


He started running saying continuously "I will tell him, I will tell him ". I chased after him in the sidewalk quickly locking the house door behind me."If you tell him about it , I will tell Elena too" I said or should I say I shouted as he already was going in the direction of the meadow when I bumped into a firm chest.  


"Love, are you okay" I heard a voice which I 'll recognize anywhere. "Yeah, yeah..... I ..am okay Nik" God I sounded like a stuttering love sick fool. He was so handsome with his face so close to me, his expression full of concern for me. God, Did I want him now. "What are you doing here", I asked him to stop myself from having in appropriate thoughts. "I wanted to see how you were doing sweetheart and to check if you wanted a ride to the meadow".  


"Um I'm okay and yes I would like a ride"I said. What happened to me today, why am I speaking garbage I thought in my mind scolding mentally.  


Niklaus's POV:  


God she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. That is such a cliche but true. Those big blue-green eyes, sun kissed hair. I was nervous as I ticked my fingers on the steering wheel . Does she know anything or am I being scared for no reason. Does she know I am the note writer or that I am in love with her. I can't take the risk. I am too much of an coward.  


Is she going to tell me about her college acceptation letter or not. And what was the secret meeting my siblings had at the mansion which stopped just as soon as I entered the room. Everyone are suspicious to me now a days. I need time to think. Yes, after dropping her off and then I am going to avoid her, she is too much of a distraction to me.  


"Yes I will do that" I said to myself mentally while parking my car in the curb near the meadow. We both got off and I was determined to avoid her or I may spill my heart out.  


Caroline's POV:  


Nik looked at me weirdly or I started seeing him weirdly, I don't know. I am so going to avoid him, I can't face him and not blurt out the fact that I love him. So, the best course of action is not facing him. "So " we both said at the same time and chuckled.  


I am going to work, yes to organize stuff" I said very very weirdly and went away from him or ran away was more like it. I quickly found Damon and made him swear on Elena not to tell Nik anything or else that I will tell about his fear to Elena. He glared at me "You wouldn't talk about it to anyone ".  


"Yes, I might, I didn't say anything about singing about it to anyone Did I ? " I said mischievously and went into planning mode leaving him gaping at me.  



	22. Legal and illegal planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline and Klaus's plan fail while the whole of Mystic Falls gang is planning like peeping Tom.

Caroline's POV:  


I dumped the contents of my bag into the makeshift table and assigned work left and right to everyone I saw. School was declared holiday for two days and it was mandatory for all the students to help out. I put on my head set and called up all the shop owners to remind them to deliver everything tomorrow on time. I picked out the menu, flowers, decorations, game coordinators and everything. I paid everything from the school money assigned for this event.  


As I finished everything, I looked around at the surrounding, looking at all of them working together as a community made me feel so happy. I quickly slipped out to the near-by hospital where I contemplated the color it should be painted, tomorrow at the event by everyone of the volunteers.  


Then I felt a presence beside me . Seeing that it was Nik I gulped at the sight of him and mentally commanded myself a filter. "What are you doing at this side of the ship, love . Shouldn't you be at the helm's top ordering us all". Seeing that he was teasing I laughed with him.  


My breath hitched at the sound of his carefree laugh. "No, no I wanted to decide the color for the building. Can you help me Nik?".  


"Oh yes, painting is my expertise and not flower arranging Caroline". I giggled at the thought of the job I assigned to him from where he clearly escaped from. "Come here a minute", I said as we both inched closer together. A spark passed between us as I carefully took a broken petal from his head. "Just wanted to remove it " I mumbled as a reply indicating at the petal.  


He nodded and then we both collected the brochure and started going through different ideas . At the end we both settled on blue and lavender mix . Unknown to us two groups were watching our interaction.  


No one's POV:  


Kol, Rebekah and Elijah were near the picnic tables developing a strategy while Damon, Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie near the flower the flower arrangements. As soon as Caroline went away Damon made true to his promise and didn't tell Nik but he told Stefan, his girlfriend and Bonnie. He wanted to get them to get together not just because he was bored, he needed free entertainment and what will provide it other than matchmaking Barbie and Ken so they were plotting eyeing them both like they were enemies breaching their territories.  


Stefan and the girls always thought Caroline had a crush on Nik, but they never realized she was in love with him. Damon was maybe crass but he didn't tell them about the note writer. That wasn't his secret to tell.  


On the other side "God, they are so obvious " Bekah muttered watching them eyeing each other but being so oblivious to each other's feeling while choosing that damn color. "Are you sure, the guy she mentioned, she was in love with is really Niklaus" Elijah inquired looking impeccable in his ironed Armani suit. He was a doctor at the hospital but wanted to be there for the planning.  


"Yes, I am sure Eli" countered Kol. "No one can look like that at each other and not be in love" added Kol more to prove his point. "Okay, then stop your squabbling little ones, I have an idea" Elijah said.  


"We are not little 'Lijah " both Kol and Rebekah hollered at him. "I beg to differ with your behaviors" Elijah countered without batting a eyelash at their outburst.  


"Okay, so what's your plan" Rebekah asked. "Well my girlfriend is coming to town after a long while whom I think Miss. Forbes hasn't met yet, I think. She anyways wanted to get to know Niklaus as she hasn't met him in person yet and what better to push Miss. Forbes towards Niklaus rather than the oldest weapon in the world" Elijah said with his eyes twinkling . "What is it, spit it out 'Lijah " Kol asked curiously.  


**"Jealously"** replied Elijah when all the three Mikaelsons smirked at each other already formulating various plans in their minds.  



	23. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol and Bonnie are given a task while Nik and Caroline realize something.

The Damon gang had a very different opinion on their involvement. They wanted them to realize on their own and not blurt it out. Even though Damon wanted to do that but he was vetoed by others.  


Damon mumbled to himself, "When did little bro hero hair become the leader ". Their plan involved tomorrow's event games. So they were free today of plotting except for Bonnie who had been volunteered into bringing one of the game coordinators onto their plan. But first she needed to find out who were the game coordinators from Caroline, which was a kind of hard job to do.  


Near the picnic tables, one could clearly hear the voice of Kol shouting , "Why should I be the one to do it, you are her boyfriend Elijah and you are kind of a girl like her Bekah, why can't you guys do it?".  


"Oh, thank you for your useless observation Kol " snapped Rebekah and added "It would be weird if Nik saw Elijah out of the hospital during working hours and I simply hate her, that conniving little cousin of the Gilbert's. I still don't know how this noble Elijah fell for her. So you are the only option Kol. So put on big boy pants and go do it ".  


Here after selecting the color, Nik was dragged into the hospital by Caroline towards the NICU . They stood still watching a dozen babies sleeping from the window. It was such a peaceful scene. They used to do watch the babies whenever they visited the hospital ever since they could remember. He heard Caroline whisper, "I miss it, Nik. I miss us, our friendship but lately we have been drifting apart and I don't like it ".  


He said , "Me too, sweetheart me too' and then Caroline placed her head on his shoulder and leaned on him. He placed his hand on her shoulder and nestled into her hair and they both watched new born infants breathing for the first time. After their little heart to heart they both decided avoiding each other is something they can't do.The presence of each other is like pulling a moth to a flame. It was inevitable.  



	24. The execution of the plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is in the motion and we get to meet the game co-ordinators.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wanted to be a vampire after seeing the the vampire diaries?

Klaus and Caroline walked out of the hospital hand in hand and double checked the color paints orders, when they noticed Kol and Bonnie both of them coming their way from different directions.  


Seeing they were both going in the same direction Kol and Bonnie shared a look of confusion and curiosity. Reaching them at the same time, Kol asked or ordered Nik in a nonchalant way,"Nik remember the favor you owe me, anyway your friend is at airport Nik, go and collect her" saying this Kol went away.  


Mumbling something about "stupid siblings" Nik went to the car parking to fetch his car and go to the airport. He may not know his brother's girlfriend fully but he has video chatted her and it was kind of a plus to return the favor. Actually three months back after losing a bet to Kol, Nik was supposed to do one favor whatever the hell Kol asked. He didn't think it was driver duty and will be used three months after. Nodding his goodbye to Caroline who was talking to Bonnie he went straight to the airport. Caroline couldn't concentrate on anything Bonnie was saying, she kept thinking of Kol's words.  


Caroline kept thinking that Nik was going to the airport to pick up a girl. When does he do anything Kol says? Is she being replaced? That thought didn't settle well with her. Snapping back to the present hearing Bonnie say, "Are you paying attention Care, I need a favor".  


Now concentrating totally on Bonnie and eliminating certain person's walking to the car she replied "What favor Bonnie, Is it something to do with Kol".  


"No Care nothing like that".  


"Oh!, I thought you wanted help to hide his body after killing him".  


"Caroline, I love him".  


"What can I say, a girl can dream" saying this Caroline winked. They both shared a look and chuckled at that. "Okay, okay what do you need ?" I asked sincerely. "Oh! I have a few suggestions for games tomorrow. I wanted to know the who the game coordinators were ?".  


"I am not supposed to tell anyone, but we are Best friends so here are the names and forget you got it from me. They just don't want anyone to manipulate the winnings".  


Bonnie nodded in understanding and walked away, She hit a familiar firm chest and looked up to see honey brown eyes staring at her forest green ones. Kol was watching Nik's car zoom away, when she hit him.  


"What are you doing?" they both asked at the same time to each other. "Nothing" they both said at the same time. Eyeing at each other suspiciously they pecked each other and went on their separate ways. "Bonnie / Kol is upto something" they both thought in their minds regarding their strange encounter.  


Kol informed that the job was done to his siblings and Bonnie went to contact the game coordinators, who were actually two thirteen year old girls suffering from cancer.  


Bonnie spotted the only two teenage girls huddled at the corner huddled together and discussing strategies. Bonnie made her way to them. "Hi! girls, I'm Bonnie, I heard that you were the one's to coordinate games. I need your help with something". With their help she planned the pushing Klaroline together mission".  


Bonnie learnt that they were both twins named Kelly and Thara diagnosed with stage 2 cancer who come from a humble household. They were both visited by Caroline twice a week . Apparently the salary or rather a huge fund they get from organizing the games will go to their cancer treatment.  


After spending some time with them, she became so attached to them her eyes got misty. Noticing this the girls said, "Don't feel bad Bonnie, it is not terminal after the treatment we will be better. Tell Care that we miss her and tell her thanks for the job. It keeps us occupied and happy. She said my goodbyes to them and walked out getting the job done. Caroline is really an amazing caring soul, Bonnie at the moment felt proud to be one of her best friends.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated, guys.


	25. The Baddest Bitch of all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHE IS HERE!!!!!

Caroline's POV:

It was nearing evening and everything was set perfectly. Till now Nik didn't comeback, I was worried. Maybe I should call him, he is my best friend I have the right to be worried, right? My mental analogue stopped as I saw Nik step out of his car with ..... no way THE GILBERT COUSIN is his friend. When did that happen ? As far as I remember the Mikaleson's were in London when she visited Mystic falls. No way did they meet here without me knowing. I cried out, "Katerina Petrova come here and give me a hug" as I stretched my hands towards her.

"Caroline Forbes, Don't call me that or I will call out your middle name to everyone to know. My name is for the better part of the decade has been Katherine Pierce" the olive-skinned curly beauty said.

"Whatever" I said cheekily and then we both hugged jumping around like children.

Nobody's POV:

All the Mikaelsons were shocked to the core understandably. Kol, immediately called Elijah on phone and spat out, "Apparently Lijah your girlfriend is bosom-buddies with Caroline, your plan flopped epicly. Just go play with your Armani and hugo boss suits, we will handle it here". Nik walked upto the hugging pair "Do you know each other ?" Nik and Caroline asked at the same time.

Listening to this Katherine questioned "Are you two dating without informing me?" they both got flustered at her question and immediately said, "No, no we are not dating, we are best friends". They were both hurt to hear the other say the words. Katherine gave them a look to convey, "You can't fool me Bit*hes ".

Seeing them looking at each other intently Katherine said, "I am Elijah's girlfriend and Care's pen pal and a better friend than Elena, aren't I Caroline?".

"Elena is also my best friend Katherine so don't insult her".

"Heard that, ignoring that".

Rolling her eyes at Kat's antics they all went to pack up and catch up on things. Kat went to the hospital to meet Elijah. Caroline then asked as they were heading to her house in Nik's car. "How did suit prude Elijah get a girlfriend like Kat.

"Don't know apparently they met at Bulgaria, Kat's homeland when Elijah went to medical training in that area, they are inseparable. I have video chatted her a few times. They are quite serious in their relationship".

"Wow", Caroline never thought Katherine could settle into a relationship". When you look at them they have completely opposite characters yet they fit together like puzzle pieces".

"Yeah" Nik murmured at her reply.

In his mind "We too are like them a lot, love" gazing at her Nik thought as they both walked to Caroline's house. "Can you pick me up tomorrow, I forgot my bag at the venue itself". "Okay, sweetheart, good night".

"Goodnight Nik," saying that she pecked his cheek and walked inside the front door and closed it. She leaned on it thinking "What did I do that for ?" touching her lips. Nik sat dazed in his driver's seat "She kissed me, she kissed me".

Composing himself, with a last look at the Forbes household he drove to home to sleep, full of dreams of an innocent kiss on his cheek.

Elsewhere Damon informed the group who were in a conference call. "The plan is in motion ". On the other hand Bekah told Kol "We have to do something ". They could hear Kat say "I'll help you this time because you are not the only group in town waiting for their reunion ". 

The night ended with Katherine and Damon's smirking faces, Rebekah and Kol's confused faces, Nik and Caroline's sweet dream filled sleeping faces. They didn't know that tomorrow was going to be in a big day for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the language, if someone is offended by it.


	26. The Event begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The event is here and it is going to bring so much *wait for it* FUN .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!

Caroline was in the venue before everyone else to double, triple check everything Nik tagged along for giving a ride. After leaving the parking lot, she didn't spot him anywhere. Its best maybe to be in his presence less and that too in bright daylight. Her hormones were all over the place and the stress is off the charts for her. It didn't help her mood that it was two days since she heard from her note writer. Okay, maybe she was in love with her best friend Nik that doesn't mean she forgot the writer. She was being bitchy and ordering everyone and making everyone miserable but she couldn't help it.

The painting was to start at exactly 10 am by all the mystic falls community and end at 1 pm. With everyone present, they could completely finish painting the hospital by the allocated time. She thought of letting know Kelly and Thara to be prepared, Caroline went to the cancer ward and got a big shock. Nik was there painting with them, playing with them. But how ?.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked astonished. "Well I came here to see Elijah, when they asked me if I knew you , I said that I was your best friend and then they argued that they were your best friends and not me. We got into a quarrel and then after settling I started playing with these angels and here we are" he said completing his explanation.

"Yes, they are angels aren't they" she indicated to the girls painting in a corner. "How did you meet them, Caroline?" Nik inquired. "I used to babysit them Nik ,when they were diagnosed the family was so heartbroken, I wanted to help them enjoy their stay here as much I could" Caroline said wiping a stray tear from her cheek. Nik hugged her and it was so comforting She felt so safe.

After informing the timings for games, they both said our goodbyes and exited the hospital. Nik looked at her or just stared at her. "What ?" Caroline asked, "Is there some thing on my face ". "No, You are just amazing Caroline" Nik said and she blushed at his words.

They resumed their work and it was nearly 9 am when Caroline called the mystic fall students and personally gave them a place to paint so that they could monitor the mystic fall citizens work and guide them properly. They all arranged the paint cans in the places, the pulleys, the brushes everything was placed. The Barbeque chefs have arrived and were preparing the grills to prepare the lunch. The students were sorting out the ingredients when Caroline checked upon them.

Seeing that everything was going perfectly, Caroline spotted Rob Bennet, the mayor of their town get on the stage.

_"Dear people of Mystic falls, welcome to the charity event to paint our towns hospital. Events like these build up our team work and friendship in a community. Its has always been a pleasure to raise our community. Give a grand applause to students of Mystic falls to pull off this event flawlessly. I hand over the mike to Caroline Forbes to relay any information necessary"_ saying this the Mayor hopped off the stage to meet different community members.

Raising to the stage gripping the mike in hand and pasting a beauty pageant smile in her face Caroline said "Hello Good morning Everyone, food is being prepared at the right side of the meadow which will be delivered and served at 1 pm when we all complete painting the outer walls of the hospital. All the necessary painting supplies are placed near the walls so pick a spot people and start painting . If you need any help, Mystic falls high students are placed near you that will help you. So FOR THE HOSPITAL".

Thanking everyone Caroline stepped down from the stage. She saw from her right eye Nik coming towards her, so she went away in the opposite direction. Surprisingly all of the Mikaelsons except Nik and her friends were all missing. She picked a spot and started painting. Maybe this would relax her.

On the other hand the Damon gang and the Mikaelson siblings were plotting in Elijah's room. Bekah screeched spotting the mystic falls gang "We are going to work with them. I mean, I get Stefan but really the others. Katherine, I thought you could plot maybe you are exactly like Elijah".

"Honey no one is like me or Elijah" Katherine snapped back at her. "Shut up!" Elijah raised his voice as everyone calmed down.

"We are working together so play along, okay, its like you are all toddlers". Stefan stepped in and said to cover the awkward silence since everyone was surprised to see Elijah lose his composure, "We already have a plan and it is in motion".

Kol asked "What is that?" as he hugged Bonnie by her waist. "Actually it is involving the evening games" started Damon and the eight people plotted out their plan step by step. By the time they finished they were late for the community painting It was already past 10:30 am. They quickly went to paint being particular to avoid Caroline or they would have to answer her millions questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would love it, if we had events like this.


	27. Pairing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games are here and the first step is choosing their partners.

Caroline checked her watch, it was past 1 pm and the outer walls was completely filled with mixture of blue and lavender. "We finished it people, now go enjoy the games and food" Caroline shouted to the Mystic Falls citizens. Accidentally a small kid knocked over Caroline and she toppled over when she was saved by a warm arm around her waist. 

Her hands instinctively went to her saviour's neck as they spun around. She looked up to meet vibrant blue colored eyes. "Are you okay love," Klaus asked with concern coloring his voice . "Yeah , I am okay Nik", They could feel each others breath on their face when Nik tucked a wayward curl by her ear. She felt shivers travel down her spine at the sensation.  


They both were staring at each other lovingly. When the small boy broke them apart unknowingly and apologized to Caroline. Unknown to them Elizabeth Forbes and Ester Mikaelson were watching them.  


"It looks like our children are together and to be honest I like your daughter, Elizabeth".  


Liz replied to Ester's comment "I too like your son".  


"So for our children , we should call truce " they both said at the same time. Ester continued "Anyways it would be better, if we are together because I do not like that Carol Lockwood trying for our spots".  


"You are correct Ester, together we can defeat her now ".  


"Bloody cow " Kol said watching his mother and Caroline's mother being civil to each other and shaking their hands. All the eight of them were shocked first at the almost kiss of Klaroline and the truce between their mothers.  


Katherine then turned around and informed the group "Kol and I will take care of everything, just do your part and act naturally. Don't slip that something is happening . We won't have a group meeting again. Okay! ".  


Everyone nodded although Damon mumbled, "This was our plan" to which Bonnie slapped his head. "You got a firecracker there buddy" Kat told Kol . "I know she is fiery and I am lucky to have her" he said watching Bonnie adorably.  


All the people in the event were waiting for the commencement of games as they finished lunch. Then they noticed two girls wearing hospital clothes speak in the microphone.  


"Hello, people I am Kelly and this is my sister Thara we are your game coordinators for this evening , thank you so much for joining u . Only people of age 16,17,18 ages can participate in our games" as Kelly informed Thara continued , "Each team would have two people and they must win a series of three games and they are the winners of the event. Others are welcome to enjoy the evening as our audience. Please take a seat" she said indicating the pink and white picnic tables that were arranged.  


Kelly then conveyed to the participants "Please write your names and place them inside the bowl near the stage, you will find the paper to write your names beside the bowl".  


After everyone of the age group 16,17 and 18 placed their names inside the bowl. Thara took it and started reading the names first pairing we have,  


Tina and April  


Kol and Bonnie  


Jeremy and Anna  


Emily and Aaron  


Katherine and Elijah (18 years old)  


Stefan and Rebekah  


Matt and Amber  


Vicki and Tyler  


Jackie and Mary  


Elena and Damon  


and lastly.....  


Caroline and Niklaus  


"What?" they both shouted at the same time which was ignored by others. The eight people winked at the twin girls, as of now their plan was going off without a hitch. Even though Nik and Caroline wore an annoyed face exterior they were jumping on the inside. **Really how did they think that they could just avoid each other, it doesn't work for them, it never does.**  



	28. Games Round -1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first task is here, let's see what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi

The non-competitors took their place in the audience while the participants took their place near the stage. Kelly explained their first task it was to find the ugliest person in town and they had an hour to find them and bring them to the stage.  


All the couples left the venue to quickly retrieve an ugly person. As soon as all people were out of earshot. Thara turned to the audience and announced, "This is a test for their character and thinking".   


An hour passed and everyone came with an extra person in their group. After evaluating the twins announced the next task would be done by the winners of the first round.  


"Kol and Bonnie you are in, you understood the task and brought the town drunk not an ugly person on the outside but inside. Hearing this, Kol thought "Thank god, I have Bonnie on my team".   


"Jeremy , Anna, Emily and Aaron you are all eliminated you literally brought superficially ugly people, so sorry" said Kelly expressing her sympathy.  


"Kalijah and Stebekah you have won also and are going to the next round as Katherine and Elijah bought a person who only speaks bad words and Stefan and Rebekah bought an hunter who kills small animals like bunnies.  


Hearing the words of Kelly, Katherine was damn proud of her boyfriend for having an awesome brain.  


Rebekah too was happy to have an sensible boyfriend as Stefan. Matt, Amber, Vicki, Tyler, Jackie, Mary you are all eliminated as you didn't bring anyone.   


Once again sorry. Elena and Damon you are also leaving the competition because a little puppy is not ugly. Elena apologized by saying, "I told him but he didn't listen".  


And for the final pair Nikalus and Caroline you are going to the next round too. You literally brought the ugliest person in the town here, the great Serial killer from the prison that too with police protection. Congratulations guys!. Take a two-minute break and replenish yourselves. Nik and Caroline shared a look on hearing that they won.  


**NEARLY AN HOUR AGO:**   


After exiting the event premises, Nik and Caroline were both around wandering ideally. "So, who do you think is ugly ?" Nik asked.  


Caroline replied, "That's what is bothering me Nik, those two girls are smart, they must have a hidden message in there somewhere".  


"They asked us to bring an ugly person, who is an ugly person to us?".  


"Oh my god Nik , you are a genius".  


"I am !" he asked confused.  


"No your brother, you idiot. Yes, you are. Come I know where to find the ugliest person in the town".  


After explaining her plan to Nik they both approached the sheriff station. On reaching there they found out Liz was in the event and not at the station. They pleaded, begged and bargained to release a criminal to show him off at the event but the cops didn't budge.  


Then as a last resort, "Can you tell us what we should do to gain the prisoner? " Nik asked huffing angrily.  


The deputy in-charge smirked at them cockily and said, "Well if you can transfer only the last two years paper work to the computer digitally, then yes I will send the worst criminal with you with police protection. Deal!" He said. Caroline sharing a look with Nik replied "Deal".  


On reaching the storeroom they decided that Nik would type all the information while Caroline organized and relayed all the correct information. Noticing that they had only 40 mins she did their job tensely but quickly.  


Suddenly Caroline yelped out "Ah!, my finger its bleeding. Stupid paper cut". Noticing that, Nik forgetting the computer put her finger in his mouth to absorb all her wounded blood.   


They both shared a look but pulled apart heaving the computer dinging sound. At last before five minutes to an hour they completed the work reached the venue and the rest is history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are awesome guys , do try to give.


	29. Games Round - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second round is here and it is even more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who hates exams?

After the two-minute break , the five pairs selected for the second round were standing at the foot of the stage. Kelly spoke in the microphone to announce the second task, "Now the competitors must find the things in this list and the first three pairs who come first are selected for the final task" Thara continued on "Here are your objects list. Good luck guys" saying this they concluded their speech. All the pairs sped off to find the objects in the list. It was,  


**A very old-teddy bear**   


[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**Two bikes**   


[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**Milkshake**   


[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**Mystic Falls waterfall water**   


[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**Stamp from the sheriff station without them knowing**   


[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**A puppy painting**   


[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**Violet sweater that should be hideous**   


[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**A lock of horse's tail hair**   


[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**A chameleon  
**

****

**[ ](https://imgbb.com/) **

**Signature of a person whose age is between 80-90**   


**[ ](https://imgbb.com/) **

**A Parker pen**   


**[ ](https://imgbb.com/) **

"We have to separate and find them Caroline" Nik said. "Yes, it would be easier, we can then keep everything tied to our bikes" Caroline replied. Then Nik said, "I will get the milkshake, painting, the sweater and the horse's tail hair". You get whatever you can and meet me at the grill after 15 mins to reconvene.  


****

Caroline nodded and went to her house. She checked the post and took the stamp off one of it that was addressed to her mother from the sheriff station. Then she took a shovel and went to her backyard and started digging near the swing where she buried Bonnie's teddy bear when she was young. Retrieving it, she went up to her bedroom and rummaged through her drawers. Finding an old letter addressed to her from her grandma, she quickly tore of the signature from it and placed it in pocket.  


****

After that before reaching the grill she went to Mr.Satlzman's office and stole a parker pen. Then she reached the Grill on her old bike she retrieved from the garage. There she saw Nik ordering a milkshake to go. Caroline asked him, "Did you get everything you went for ?".  


****

"Yes," Nik replied and further added "Did the painting quickly and got the horse hair from the Mikaelson stables of course".  


****

"Of course".  


****

"But it got tricky with the sweater" Nik said.  


****

"How, what happened ?" Caroline inquired.  


****

"I had an hideous violet sweater that I got for Christmas three years ago from my Aunt Marie. When I went to get it, it was missing and Kol left a note saying he took it. So I got his white sweater and tore it at some places and dipped it in violet paint. That was how I got it" replied Nik.  


****

They both got the milkshake order and loaded their bikes for the waterfall. After getting the water, they checked the list. Noticing that they were missing the chameleon, Nik had an idea that it must be in Biology lab. They took it actually or they stole it from there and reached the venue.  


****

Kelly announced the winners and the pairs going to the third task, "Kol and Bonnie, Katherine and Elijah and Niklaus and Caroline".  


****

"The other two teams eliminated are because Matt and Amber were caught in the sheriff station and failed to retrieve the stamp while Stefan and Rebekah brought a lizard instead of a chameleon".  


****

They could hear Rebekah asking, "What ! I thought chameleon was a type of Lizard. I should have listened to Stefan". "Its okay come on Bekah" Stefan said ushered her away from there.  


****

Kelly announced that they would get an another 5-minutes break before the final task. Bonnie asked Caroline, "Is that Ms. Cuddles, you promised you had nothing to do with it when he went missing when we were nine from my room".  


****

"No " Caroline said quickly.  


****

"Caroline!" Bonnie whined.  


****

"You can have it, if you want" Caroline said and gave it to her. Walking away from there Caroline heard footsteps behind her. Turning around she saw Nik jogging up to her. Throwing his arm around her shoulder, Nik whispered in her ear, "Thank you for not telling her that I was the one to give you the idea to bear-nap and helped you bury it" he said conspirately and then added "Or else Kol wouldn't have let me live with that humiliation". They both chuckled at their situation.  


****

Hearing the alarm for the final task they made their way to the stage. Some chairs were placed on it. Each pair took their place and Thara announced "The final task is rapid fire, it is to know how well you know your team member. All the best, May the odds be ever in your favor".  


****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do!


	30. Games Round - 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games is over and the note writer makes an appearance.

Kelly continued with the instructions, "Only five questions will be asked to both of you at the same time if the answers given are the same. Then you are the winner. Okay ". The first up are Katherine and Elijah, they deliberately lost one question and Kol and Bonnie lost two questions as per planned. Now it was Nik and Caroline's turn.

Thara : **1st question :** What's your favourite colour ?

"Blue" "Blue"

 **2nd question :** What emotion do you hate the most ?

"Loneliness" "Being lonely"

 **3rd question :** Which people do you hate the most?

"Betrayers" "People who betray"

 **4th question :** What weakness do you hate the most?

"Being physically weak" "Being weak"

 **5th question :** What do you like the most about each other ?

"His/Her honesty"

Congratulations guys, you are the winners. Applause can be heard everywhere around in the event group. Caroline and Nik were gazing at each other intensely. Emotions were bubbling up inside of them. They received their award and were standing opposite to each other.

Eight others were watching eagerly and waiting for them to confess their love to each other. Breaking the uncomfortable tension between them Caroline said, "I will get my bag and notes from the table you go get the car from outside the hospital ". Nik nodded and they both went their separate ways. Eight voices can be heard shouting "MORONS" at them.

Their plan flopped. Taking everything from the table and dumping it in the bag she noticed two letters that was not familiar with her. Opening the first letter she saw it was from the Note Writer,

[](https://ibb.co/zF23hQ9)

**_Sweet Caroline,_ **

**_I was in love with you. No I love you still, but I have to let go of you. This has been a wonderful journey of two years with you my beauty. But it must come to an end our graduation is nearing. I think it was good that we didn't meet. This is the last letter I write to you. I am a coward and I......know it. But embrace yourself and raise like a phoenix in whatever you do with your life. That day or actually night at the school parking lot is a memory, I won't ever forget. Good bye Caroline Forbes._ **

**_With love,_ **

**_\- A Friend._ **

A tear rolled down her cheek that the letters were going to stop. She wasn't ever going to wake up in the morning and see a letter addressed to her. She could never see the beautiful words that filled her with light.

She opened the other letter, after reading it, she dropped it on the ground. Nik was accepted to Oxford university in London , the most prestigious school for art. Its his golden opportunity. But he is leaving her and that was the only thought going through her mind. Oh my God !, She was in love with him damn it. She has to tell him, she can't lose him.

Determined stepping on the dropped bag on the ground, Caroline raced towards the hospital. She could see Nik on the other side of the road. As the event ended many cars were leaving the venue it created quite a traffic on the road.

She shouted, "Nik". He turned around to see me. As she walked towards him, out of nowhere a car came towards Caroline and hit her. Losing her balance, she hit the ground pretty hard. As she was losing her consciousness, she could distinctly hear Nik screaming her name and running towards her.

His footsteps sounds sent her a wave of Deja Vu. As he carried her towards the hospital, She remembered when before she was engulfed in the same scent. The same scent that engulfed her in the parking lot that night. Nik was her ......... she lost her consciousness.


	31. Finally Figured it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are out and decisions are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

Caroline's POV:

drip.............

drip.............

drip.............

My eyes were heavy , I couldn't open my eyelids . With much force I opened my eyes to see the white ceiling of the hospital room. Slowly everything came to me Writer...........Nik...........Drunken Damon and her..........Event......the twins..........the accident.......My eyes suddenly flashed open with the revelation I had before I lost my conscious Nik was my writer.

Sitting up on my bed groggily a nurse came to check up on me. She informed me that the visiting hours were over and it was 11 pm and I was suffering from severe concussion but nothing life threatening. I was thankful, but I have to find Nik and demand an explanation but on the other side I was happy.

I was not allowed out of the hospital room. So, I pulled my bed towards the window and gazed at the moon silently when I heard a gasping sound coming from th......window. I opened my window carefully, my head was still throbbing with pain and my body was weak. Drips was being ingested into my body. 

The sight that came from outside the window left me astonished. There was Nik with paint all over his body. The idiot has climbed the hospital wall even with the wet paint. I helped him inside the room and started lashing out. Everything I bottled up in me came flowing out like a tsunami.

He was shocked to know that I figured out he was the writer. I finished my rant with saying, "I can't believe I love someone who doesn't even have the courage to say it to my face". He was shocked to know that I loved him. "Kiss her, Kiss her " were chanted outside her window. I peered down to see his siblings and my friends. " What are they doing here ?" I asked. "They helped me and were helping us apparently" he explained everything they told him when I was being treated by the Doctor.

"Well they are correct now, I should kiss you" Nik said and they did just that and moved to the bed. We lied beside each other facing the moon. Placing my head on his chest, I asked "What will we do now, you are going to Oxford ".

"That too I figured out the mystery apparently our mothers applied me to Oxford and you to Yale university , We will go there and do the whole long-distance relationship thing okay, Now you sleep, we will be okay" Nik replied his eyes twinkling in the hospital lights. 

"We will be okay" I murmured in agreement and we both drifted to sleep.

  


Destiny and Love are powerful things that will bring two people together no matter the situation. If one could see through the window they could see two souls entering to survive the testament of time together. Its only their **BEGINNING.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	32. Graduation day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on the way to college, just one thing is missing and that is....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!

[](https://imgbb.com/)

It was graduation day with everyone bustling here and there with students wearing red caps, parents excited for their children and the different authorities. Suddenly the mike came to life. There standing on the stage with mike in front of her was Caroline Forbes.

Her speech started as she was the valedictorian of the class, "Dear Friends and respected teachers we are here now successful completing high school. A full world of opportunities, sorrow, happiness is waiting for us. Each of us are going to go their separate ways but with fond memories that will unite us until the end of time. No one could forget their moments in high school, when they lived without a care in the world. This year was full of happiness, making friends and loving others" Caroline said looking at Niklaus sitting in the bleachers and she continued further "Everything has to end to start something, so we are going to separate from our Mystic Falls High school as graduating adults with the world at our fingers, forgiving others but not forgetting others. So, give us a HURRAY guys!" Caroline shouted at the students below the stage. Everyone yelled "HURRAY!" and threw their caps in the air.

As everyone were leaving Mystic Falls to go to their college, Caroline and Nik stood opposite to each other not wanting to let go off each other. They hugged one last time, went to their car and buckled up their seat. They could see each other in their respective rear view windows. 

"Always and Forever" they both said at the same time as Nik went towards Oxford and Caroline towards Yale university. The distance was only in their geographical sense not in their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tata!


	33. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is nigh!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the last chapter guys.

_"Dear Diary,_

_My name is Evangeline Margaret Mikaelson. I became 16 today and this was my birthday gift from my mother. Ever since I could remember my parents always encouraged me to write letters. I am having a birthday party in a few hours downstairs. Aunt Bekah designed my dress. All of my uncles and aunts are coming for my sweet sixteen bash._

_Aunt Bekah and Uncle Stefan with their twins, Henry and Barry who are 9 years old. Aunt Katherine and Uncle Elijah with James who is 18 and Lily who is 13. Aunt Elena and Uncle Damon with their son Sam who is 8 years old. Aunt Bonnie and Uncle Kol with their triplets Emily, Mary and Wilson who are also 16. I have two siblings, younger of course. Aaron who is 15 and Sicily who is 12. My friends are also coming._

_But as you are my Diary, I am telling you a secret one of the boys that I invited "Oliver", I have had a crush on him since forever. I plan to tell my feelings with a letter I have written. I didn't have the courage to write my name it. So I have placed it in his return gift without him knowing. I pray to god that he would like my letter"._

After writing in her diary Eva went downstairs to see how her party decorating was coming. As soon as she went away Caroline sneaked a peak with Klaus in her diary to see if Eva was really using her gift. The last few lines brought them so many sweet memories. They both chuckled at history repeating itself.

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading all the chapters and the Kudos and comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Honesty time - was it good ? bad ? awful ? terrible ? better ?  
> please free to share your opinions.


End file.
